


Bar Stools And Machetes

by hit_the_books



Series: Blood and Gold [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Smut, Soulless Reader, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This part takes place during season 9 episode "Captives".</p><p>You're an alchemist, perhaps one of the most gifted of this age. Living with Sam and Dean in the Bunker for several months, the three of you have built a tenuous relationship together. But things are far from easy since you lost your soul on your trip to Vegas.</p><p>With Sam and Dean having to track down Kevin's mum, but unable to take you with them or leave you in the Bunker alone, they call upon the one person they can trust to keep an eye on you. But will you be able to stick to the rules?</p><p>Read on to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keep Watch

“We can’t just leave her by herself, Dean,” Sam replied, his voice level. He was in the Bunker’s incident room with Dean. He couldn’t stop rubbing his face with his hands, as he tried desperately to think of a solution to their current predicament.

“What do you suggest then? Cas is... I don’t know where and we cannot, cannot have her near another hunter. And we can’t take her with us!” Dean was checking over some flasks of holy water as he spoke. Sam was checking maps on his laptop. But they needed someone to watch over Y/N before they went to track down Cindy, a spirit that had sworn that Kevin’s mother, Mrs Tran, was still alive.

“Charlie’s in Oz…”

“U-huh and I can’t think of anyone else we could trust-”

“Hey, do you think Sheriff Mills would come out and keep an eye on things?” Sam asked reaching for his cell.

“Yes! Okay, you call Jody and see how quickly she can get here, because we need to move on this Mrs Tran situation.” Dean picked up the flasks and headed towards the garage.

Sam dialed Jody’s number as fast as he could. As Jody’s phone rang, Sam muttered, “Pick-up, pick-up, pick-up…” to himself.

“Sam?” Said Jody as she picked up, “Is that you?”

“Yeah. Hey, Jody. Listen, uh, we need a favour?”

“You’re not in police custody are you?”

“No, no, but we could really do with you coming out to the Bunker. There’s someone here we need you to keep an eye on while we take care of a case. Shouldn’t be more than a day or so.”

“You’re lucky, I’m already in Kansas. Where are you?” Jody said, sounding relieved.

“You’re not home?”

“No, I’m at some ridiculous conference for ‘fiscal responsibility’. And I am going to start tearing my hair out if I have to stay here any longer. How do I get to you?”

“Where are you now?”

“Kansas City.”

Sam explained where the Bunker was in relation to the city and the town of Lebanon.

“Great. Look, I’ll make my excuses and I’ll be with you as soon as I can. See you soon, bye,” Jody said before hanging up.

Putting his cell down beside his laptop, he jumped in his seat as Y/N threw her arms around him and pulled him into a hug from behind, her arms over his shoulders. He’d been concentrating on the call so much that he’d not heard Y/N sneak up behind him.

“Sam,” Y/N mumbled into the nape of Sam’s neck. Sam could feel her breathing in his scent and instinctually he reached out towards her, snaking an arm up and touching her face. It felt so good, so normal, so nice.

Y/N tugged at Sam and he got up and out of his seat to stand and face her. Pressing herself into him, the bump of her necklace digging into him slightly between their shirts, Sam knew what Y/N really wanted. Sam couldn’t help himself, as he leaned down and began kissing her on the lips, sucking at them, before teasing her mouth open with his tongue. Tasting coffee and a hint of jam donut as his tongue caressed Y/N’s, Sam lifted Y/N up onto the incident room table and placed himself between Y/N’s legs, his hands moving to caress her face as they continued to kiss.

Feeling himself go hard, Sam pushed himself up between Y/N’s legs more, grinding into her, his hips performing short, desperate little movements as his jeans rubbed against her combats. Moaning into each other’s mouths, Sam wanted to forget about having to run off and find Mrs Tran. Forget how he was partly responsible for Kevin’s death. He just wanted Y/N and to feel loved, wanted and needed.

Taking his left hand away from Y/N’s face, Sam brought it down Y/N’s back and cupped her right butt cheek. Caressing her, Sam drew the two of them closer and fought with Y/N for dominance between their two mouths. It was desperate instinct that made his thrusts become deeper and more powerful and he began wondering if they should take themselves back to his room...

And then, as if waking from a spell, Sam pulled himself away from Y/N and looked at her, really looked at her, and saw emptiness in her eyes. There was no love behind her actions, just lust. Sam clenched his jaw slightly, remembering their time together the night before and how Y/N had satisfied herself before leaving him alone and cold. Without a soul, Y/N wasn’t herself, Sam knew, and while his body yearned for Y/N’s embrace… He wanted her love as well.

“What’s wrong?” Y/N asked.

“I- I, need to get ready. We’ll be leaving soon to look for Kevin’s mother,” Sam replied, backing away slowly.

“Am I staying here?”

“Um, yeah. We think it’s probably for the best.” Sam went to the side of Y/N and double checked the map he’d bought up on screen. Shutting the laptop down, he felt Y/N put a hand on his shoulder and he steadied his breathing, which was trying to quicken.

“By myself?” Y/N asked.

“No, a friend of ours will be keeping you company. Jody Mills. She’s good people.” Sam gently stroked Y/N’s hand and picked up his laptop to pack it.

There was a cough, and Sam turned to see Dean standing behind them.

“Anything I can help with?” Dean asked, his tone telling Sam that he knew what had just been going on between him and Y/N.

Sam’s cheeks dimpled a little in embarrassment. “Um, would you two be able to give me a moment, I need to double check some of what Kevin mentioned,” said Sam, hoping Dean would get the hint.

“Sure, whatever you need, Sam. C’mon, Y/N,” Dean replied giving the woman in both their lives a huge, winning smile.

Watching Dean and Y/N head deeper into the Bunker, Sam slid down into a seat. “I will make you whole again,” Sam promised to himself as his gaze fell upon the far end of the table where the still unfinished game of Risk lay. He felt himself slowly getting angry with himself - angry at how powerless he felt. The game pieces stared back at him, voiceless. Before he knew what he was doing he was up and beside the partially played game and had pulled the board off of the table, scattering meeples and dice all over the floor.

Sam looked at the little plastic figures on the tiles, his nostrils flaring, his breathing fast. And then the red haze began to clear and he started to panic

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no..." Sam repeated to himself again and again, as he crouched down and began picking up the scattered pieces. He didn't want to give up. He couldn't give up. Forcing himself to remember who had had what where, Sam desperately tried to recreate the board as it had been mere moments before.


	2. Star Wars

Dean had set-up a flatscreen TV and couch in a corner of the library, knowing that there was no way that Jody would want to be chilling in any of their bedrooms. Though he’d been saving it for a rainy day, or for helping him and Sam get over a two day bender after Sam’s birthday (whichever had come first), Dean had brought out his Blu-ray boxset of the Star Wars films. There was a cooler filled with diet colas, lemonade and lots of ice. Bags of sweets, from Red Laces to imported chocolate. And basically everything he could guess a pair of ladies might want during a geek film marathon, but no booze, because he wasn’t so sure how a soulless Y/N would react.

Dragging Y/N to the couch, Dean gently sat her down and began setting up for Episode IV (there was already a piece of paper beside the TV explaining the order he thought the films should be watched in, which was called the Machete Order). Just as he was bending over the Blu-ray player to put the disc in, he felt Y/N sneak up behind him and grind herself into his rear. He felt himself blush as he stood up and turned to face Y/N.

“Y/N?” Dean asked, concern edging his voice.

“Dean,” Y/N said breathlessly, her cheeks flushed as she gazed longingly into his eyes. He knew what he saw there, and a little part of his heart was breaking. The love she’d shown him and Sam back in that motel room was not be found, but she she pressed herself up against him and audibly breathed in his scent, Dean couldn’t bring himself to care and pull away. Instead he leaned down and cupped Y/N’s face towards his and kissed her long and deep.

All he wanted to do was to forget himself in Y/N, until Jody arrived, just forget and not think about Mrs Tran, Kevin, the Mark, Metatron and -

“Mmmmnnnnghhh,” he groaned into Y/N’s mouth as she teased it open and began curling her tongue over his.

Y/N pulled away from Dean and led him over to the couch where she made him sit before straddling his lap. Dean quickly found Y/N’s mouth again and grabbed her ass hard as their kissing intensified and they sucked away each other’s air, their hips heaving into each other. And Dean knew grinding was not going to be enough, his dick straining within the confines of his jeans.

Pulling his mouth away from Y/N and gasping for air, Dean said huskily, “Bedroom, now!”

Y/N quickly got down from Dean’s lap and started walking to the bedrooms, but as Dean followed her, he decided she wasn’t walking enough and scooped Y/N up into his arms. The ache in his groin meant that Dean did not care if Sam saw him absconding with Y/N without him or heard them once they were in his room.

Heart pumping, Dean reached his room in double quick time, kicking his door closed behind him. Placing Y/N down on his bed, he moved swiftly at removing her and his clothes, taking care not to snag Y/N’s necklace as her shirt disappeared to the other side of the room. Both completely naked, Dean started kissing Y/N again and gently pushed her down on the bed, his right hand sneaking down to Y/N’s folds.

Feeling the warmth and wetness there, Dean felt himself get even harder and he knew he couldn’t wait any longer. “Are you ready?” Dean asked, pulling away from Y/N’s mouth to speak.

“Yes,” Y/N replied, her eyes wide.

Dean lined himself up between Y/N’s legs and started pushing his throbbing cock into Y/N, her heat and wetness enveloping him in waves of pleasure. Kneeling, Dean lifted Y/N’s feet up onto his chest and desperately began to thrust down and into her.

“NNNNNNgggghhhhhhhh!” Y/N cried out, her eyes closed, her face a picture of intense enjoyment, which just spurred Dean on to keep hitting the spot he would mean Y/N would keep making that face.

His left arm holding onto Y/N’s right leg, Dean snuck his right hand down between the two of them and began to tease Y/N’s clit with his right forefinger. And that was enough to finally send her over, walls tightening, jaw tensing, screaming:

“MMMMMMMMMMMnnnnnnnnnnnnHHHHHHHH!”

Dean steadied his thrusts for a moment, but then Y/N reached down and slapped his left thigh, desperate for him to speed up again. Obliging, but knowing where it would take him, Dean reignited his fururious pace. Y/N shifted her hips higher into the air, allowing Dean in deeper and he had to pull his hand away from Y/N’s clit so he could grab on to both of her legs and keep his balance.

“AAAAAAAAAnnnnnnnnnngggggggnnnnnnnhhhhhhhh!” Dean felt Y/N pulsing around him again and as he looked down at the beautiful sight of his cock pounding into Y/N and felt her orgasm taper off, Dean could hold himself back no more.

Speeding up just a tiny bit more, Dean found himself sucking on Y/N’s right big toe as he pushed himself down and in, his pace relentless. The pressure built and built and then:

“NNNNNNnaaaaaaannnnnnnggggggggggggghhhhhuuuhhhh!” Dean cried as he finally unleashed himself, his pace only slowing until he felt himself no longer coming.

Pulling Y/N’s legs down, Dean leaned in and kissed her and nuzzled at her hair. Pulling himself out, he flopped down beside Y/N and drew her into a hug. And when she didn’t hug him back, Dean could only think, ‘This is fucked up.’

*

Reaching the incident room with a duffel bag in hand, Dean saw Sam half-staring at his laptop screen. Dean had left Y/N to clean herself and get dressed, knowing Jody would be here at any moment. Putting the bag on the incident room table, Dean sat down opposite Sam and tried to clam his still racing heart.

“I could hear the two of you,” Sam stated without looking at Dean.

“Sorry, did you-”

“No… I’m not sure if I want to be with her like that while she’s still, well…” Sam looked at Dean.

“While she’s reliving some of your greatest highlights?” Dean asked, perhaps sounding a little harsher than he’d intended.

“Was I really that… driven, when I didn’t have my soul?” Sam asked, a concerned look in his eyes.

“Yes and then some,” Dean replied honestly, rubbing the back of his head. “Look, if you don’t want me to be… available to her, then all you have to do is say so, y’know, if it’s bothering you that much.”

Sam laughed to himself. “No, it’s fine… If she couldn’t get what she wanted… We don’t need Y/N wandering off to bars and hooking up with strangers.”

“You’re saying we should help her scratch that itch?”

“Yes, though I’m finding it difficult to,” Sam admitted. “There’s just no…”

“No love.”

“Yeah.”

“Is that why you were crying in your bedroom the other night?”

“Something like that,” Sam replied.

Dean wasn’t sure what he was thinking, but he suddenly blurted out, “Hey, look at us, talking, y’know, like we’re brothers.”

Sam’s eyes met his coldly and Dean knew he was back in the doghouse.

“Hello?” Called out a familiar voice from the top of the stairs. Dean jumped out of his seat and rushed to the staircase.

“Jody! Great to see you again. Thank you so much for coming, we were just ready to leave.” Dean answered, putting a smile on his face.


	3. Mr Wing

Jody wasn’t so law enforcement that she’d never watched Gremlins and listening to Dean and Sam describe the rules of looking after Y/N and what made her different - for the moment - had her wondering just what she’d let herself in for. Sat around the incident table while Y/N was having a quick shower, Jody had already had a quick tour:

“Don’t let her near that closet, that’s where we’re keeping the chest for the moment,” Sam had said on the return trip from the garage. There’d been an innocuous looking cleaning closet, but Jody needed questions answered as they sat and waited at the table.

“What is Y/N, guys?” Jody finally asked.

“Sam, you wanna take this one?” Dean had said, notably tensing his jaw.

“Y/N is an immortal alchemist who figured out how to make a Philosopher’s Stone and has since accidentally lost her soul,” Sam stated matter-of-factly.

“Excuse me?”

Dean elaborated, “She can’t die. Can turn base metals into gold and currently is minus her soul.”

“Those first two don’t sound like real issues, but she doesn’t have a soul? What does that mean?”

“It means,” explained Sam, “that she’s got difficulties telling right from wrong and is pretty much driven by two needs at the moment.”

Jody frowned as she asked, “And these needs are?”

Sam and Dean looked at each other before placing their attention back on her. The look that Jody saw pass between Sam and Dean, already told her part of what she’d been asking. Sam cleared his throat and then said, “Well, she’ll just eat whatever the heck she wants, whenever she wants… and she, she…”

“Pursues sex whenever she wants, wherever she wants,” Dean finished.

“So I should make sure she doesn’t head off to the local bar?”

“If you could, that would be great,” said Sam. He leaned over the table and gave Jody a huge, strange looking key. “That’s the key to the Bunker. Obviously we don’t want to trap you in here, but if you could lock up after we leave?”

“Sure.”

“I miss anything?” Jody heard a young woman’s voice call from behind her. Jody twisted to look at who she assumed was Y/N.

Sam was out of his seat and standing beside Y/N, an arm around Y/N as he introduced Jody to her. “Y/N - Jody. Jody - Y/N.”

“Hey,” Jody said, trying to give Y/N a reassuring smile.

“Hi,” Y/N replied, her look a little cold.

Jody watched as Sam drew Y/N into a hug. “We’ll be back soon, I promise. Just don’t give Jody a hard time, okay?” Sam muttered in Y/N’s right ear.

“Okay…” Y/N replied. Jody looked away when they began kissing.

“Alright, well, we need to get going, Sam,” Dean butted in, clearly wanting to get things moving. “Y’know, before Kevin makes another appearance?”

Jody risked looking at the pair, finding them no longer entwined, and couldn’t help smirking at the slight blush that had surfaced to Sam’s cheeks. “Right, sure. Okay. Yes: we’ll be back as soon as we possibly can be,” Sam said walking over to Dean and grabbing his satchel before following his brother up the stairs. Jody walked closely behind key in hand.

Just as he stepped through the Bunker’s reinforced door, Sam turned to Jody. “Thank you,” he said before heading to the Impala.

Locking the entrance behind the guys, Jody stowed the key in her jeans before heading back down to Y/N, who was now leaning against the table, studying a board game that had been left out on it. Slowly walking down the metal stairs that lead down into the immense space, Jody tried to really look at Y/N, but there was nothing visibly abnormal. No strange ticks or noises - nothing that would give you a moment to pause and reconsider. Nothing until you looked into Y/N’s eyes, as Jody now was, her movements closely watched as she finished walking down the staircase.

“So,” Jody said as she came to a stop in front of Y/N, “What do you want to do?”

“There’s a Star Wars boxset in the library that Dean seemed pretty determined to make me watch,” Y/N answered, sliding off of the table.

“Does it include the original films?” Jody asked as they began walking towards the library.

“Depends what you mean by original. I think this boxset has the versions with all of Lucas’s fiddling and crap. Dean left notes for how we should watch it.”

“Look, so long as Empire Strikes Back is included, I’ll be fine,” Jody replied, as they reached the library. Both sitting down on the leather couch there, Y/N picked up the remote and pressed play on Episode IV.

*

Rubbing her eyes and then opening them, Jody realised that she must have fallen asleep. The last thing she remembered was some scene in a coliseum and now the credits were rolling and Y/N was not on the couch with her. And the key was gone.

“Shit!” Jody cried. “Shit, shit, shit!”

Scrambling from the couch, she ran back towards the incident room and took the stairs two at a time. Heart bounding, Jody sprinted towards the Bunker entrance and then skidded to a halt as she found Y/N sat with her back against the door, jacket on, staring at the key cradled in her hands.

“Y/N?”

Y/N looked up at Jody, but there was no readable expression there.

“Do you want to give me the key?” Jody asked, her voice hesitant.

Y/N’s nostrils flared a little. “No.”

Suddenly, Jody dived towards Y/N, getting her right arm in a wristlock and retrieving the key.

SNNNNNNNNrrrrrrrrrccccccrrcccccKKKK!

Jody felt Y/N’s arm break as she unnaturally moved herself in the lock, causing Jody to let go in horror. She made the mistake of looking down at Y/N’s right arm and could see a taper of bone sticking out of Y/N/s skin and a well of blood. But Jody couldn’t stop watching the bizarre and grim sight of Y/N then using her left hand to reset the bone.

“Don’t make me do that again,” Y/N said in an empty voice.

“Sam said you weren’t to leave the Bunker…”

“I have been cooped up in this place for over a day and I am sick of watching Star Wars films. Surely it’ll be fine if you’re with me?”

The sound of Y/N breaking her own arm played through Jody again and she knew that there was nothing she could do to safely restrain Y/N.

Knowing full well she was ignoring Mr Wing, Jody replied, “Fine, but I am coming with you.” Jody stepped past Y/N checked the door was locked and then went to retrieve her coat.


	4. It Was On A Night Out

You can’t remember the last time you slept. But it doesn’t matter. Your body is humming as Jody walks closely beside you. Dusk is falling upon the town. It’s only half a mile to the bar, though the air is beginning to chill. You pull your leather jacket closely around you and you take a deep breath of the cooling air.

“It’s not far,” you state, as you turn down the road that will eventually reach the bar.

*

Jody had made sure you only had a root beer to cradle between your hands as the two of you sat up by the bar. She had a light beer. The noises and smells of the the bar were many and feel like annoying scratching insects at your consciousness, making you wonder if coming out had been such a great idea after all.

Checking Jody out of the corner of your right eye, again, you notice her watching you like you're some tigress that’s getting ready to pounce.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” you say before taking another sip of your root beer.

“What’s it like - having no soul?” Jody asks, her tone giving away that she’d been wanting to ask that for quite some time.

“I dunno how to describe it… I feel kind of like I don’t care about the past or the future: I just want to focus on now. Focus on now and myself.”

“If, I dunno, I was attacked right now, would you help save me?”

You look at Jody and roll your eyes before replying, “Apart from it being unlikely that you can’t handle yourself, of course I would.”

Jody frowns. “You would, why?”

“Because I won’t hear the end of it from Sam and Dean if you’re not in one piece by the time they get back. I don’t want to be dealing with Sam’s puppy dog eyes right now.” You sip more of your root beer, your eyes now wandering away from Jody and taking in the crowd that was amassing behind your seat. The guys playing pool, the couples and loners at their tables, drinks and food at the ready.

“Good to know,” Jody mutters as she follows your stare.

Inhaling deeply through your nose, you pick up the scent of something you were not expecting. “Jody, got any holy water on you?” You ask, quietly, ascertaining where the scent of sulphur is emanating from. You turn back to the bar, Jody mirrors you.

“Why?” Jody asks, her voice slightly higher than it was a moment ago.

You check the inside pocket of your leather jacket and feel the reassuring weight of the silver flask you have there, stowed by Sam, filled by Dean with holy water. “The two guys sitting behind the pool table, all college-jock, they’re possessed by demons.”

“How can you tell?” Jody whispers, leaning in towards you.

“I can smell them.”

“Oh… Okay.”

You were pulling your cell now, out of your pocket. You can’t remember for sure if you left an exorcism chant in your music files, but swiping your way through, you find that you’re still prepared. You knew it didn’t hurt to be prepared after what had happened back at the warehouse a million years ago.

“Hey, Jody, can I borrow your cell for a moment.”

You wait as Jody fumbles in her jeans and pulls her cell out. She unlocks it for you and hands it over. Hoping that the two demons haven’t made you yet, you use Bluetooth to transfer a copy of the exorcism chant over to Jody’s cell. Once the file is transferred, you set the volumes of both phones up to full, put them on double playback speed and place the tracks on pause.

“What are you doing?” Jody asks as you hand her phone back.

“If those two follow us out in a minute, like I suspect they will, I want you to hit play when I say so. Your phone will begin playing an exorcism chant. Now go.” You slide off your stall, left hand palming the flask of holy water.

Heading for the door, you hold it open to let Jody out before you and then follow her outside.

“What now?” Jody asks as you slowly walk through the parking lot.

Just as she finished speaking, you heard the door swing behind you and you turn to see the two demons standing behind you. The pair walk quickly towards Jody and you.

“Get behind me,” you order as the demons reach you.

“We need to have a word,” said the tallest of the two demons. His college sports jacket had been slung over this right shoulder and his stance spoke confidence as he squared up to you.

“Sure, about what?” You say, keeping your voice level and calm.

“Who and Dee,” replied the other, shorter, demon, cracking his neck a little as he spoke.

By this point, you’ve loosened the lid of the flask enough. “There’s nothing to talk about,” you state as you fling holy water over the pair of demons. “NOW!” You shout at Jody.

 _“Regna terrae, cantate Deo/psallite Domino..”_ The phone begins to play, sped up.

“Jody, get back,” you order as you approach the demons and a splash them with a bit more holy water.

_“Vade, Satana, inventor et magister/omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis…”_

_“Rrrrrrrgggghhh!”_ The tall demon howls in anguish, as black smoke starts pouring out of its mouth. You get to the side of it and kick it in the back of its knee, sending it crashing to the tarmac.

The short demon regains enough composure to launch itself at you. You fall to the tarmac, ignoring the pain that suddenly thuds through you.

“Die!” The demon yells as it begins strangling you.

“Been… there… done… that…” You choke out, not at all worried by your vision starting to go black at the edges.

_“Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo/Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem…”_

Blackness.

*

“Y/N!” Jody screams as she slaps your face. Slowly, you open your eyes and look up at the panicked face of Jody.

“I’m back,” you say hoarsely. Jody stops slapping you. You sit up and rub your neck and throat, looking around the parking lot. But there’s now something else on the air.

The two jocks are still alive, cowering by a nearby car. Jody helps you up.

“We need to get back to the Bunker,” says Jody, starting to walk from the bar.

“No, you need to take those two lumps back into the bar and not come out unless I tell you.” You scan the street the parking lot leads out to.

“There’s more demons?”

“Worse: heaven’s brats… I’ll be fine, get yourselves back in the bar.”

Jody doesn’t say anything else, and you hear her scuffle behind you, slap the jocks and then lead them back into the bar. No one makes themselves known to you until the door has finished slapping behind you. Of course you’re regretting not packing an angel blade, not that you’re fantastically good at combat against fully able-bodied combatants that you don’t have the jump on.

“Hi,” you say as two angels walk under a streetlight and glare at you across the parking lot. A man and woman. You can tell by the way that the angels hold their vessels that you’ve met these two before. But you don’t feel regret - you can’t.

“Hey!” A man’s voice calls from behind the two angels.

The two angels turn as you look over at the man. The man seems familiar, somehow and then a breeze picks up and carries his scent towards you. He’s an angel too and a familiar one at that.

But he’s not Cas…

“Gadreel?” You utter under your breath as the angel walks up to the other two.

“You should leave,” Gadreel says to the two angels.

“No,” says the male vessel. “Do you know what this human did to us?”

“Yes and it doesn’t matter. Go.”

You can’t be sure who reaches for their blade first, but Gadreel easily whirls around the two angels and strikes true - one - after - the - other.

Gadreel walks towards you and look around for anything you can use to protect yourself. There’s nothing. Breathing deeply, you tense your muscles, ready to try anything.

“Calm, I’m not here to hurt you,” Gadreel says as he comes to stand in front of you.

“I’m sorry, I find that a little hard to believe, y’know, after the mess you left in the Bunker.”

You don’t blink as he stares deeply into your eyes. “I know that you’ve lost your soul.”

“And?”

“And, as well as making sure those two didn’t leave you in the bottom of the pit, I wanted to tell you how you might find your soul and get it back.”

You swallow slightly and lick your lips. There’s a familiarity about Gadreel that your body can’t help responding to and his proximity to you -

Your lips meet his and you feel his surprise at the kiss, but Gadreel doesn’t pull away, instead he wraps his strong arms around you and teases your mouth open. Chasing your tongue, you feel yourself relaxing as the kissing continues.

“Okay,” you say, pulling away from his kisses, “that’s… enough…” You look up at Gadreel, still enclosed in his arms. “How do I get my soul back?”


	5. Bitterness And Success

In the library, Sam had covered Jody with a blanket, and turned off the Blu-ray player and TV. He’d just remembered to check on her after storming off to his own room, with the departure of Kevin and Mrs Tran. He was tired, but Jody had been a real help. Opening his bedroom door, Sam looked to find Y/N sat up in his bed, in only a t-shirt, reading a book.

“Hey,” Y/N said without looking up her novel, Sam peered at its cover. It was an old copy of Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep.

“Hey,” Sam replied as he walked towards the bed. He started taking off his shirt and jeans.

Suddenly, Y/N’s were hands at his belt, helping him out of jeans. She was stood in front of Sam and Sam swallowed slightly as Y/N let her face drag past his boxers as she pulled his jeans down.

“Y/N…” Sam groaned slightly.

She stood up and threaded her arms around his torso and settled her face on his chest. “Sam, I need my supplies.”

Reaching his right hand up to Y/N’s head, Sam stroked Y/N’s hair, gently. “Why?”

“I know how to get my soul back,” Y/N said, speaking into Sam’s chest. Sam stopped stroking Y/N’s hair and gently turned her face towards his.

“How do you know?”

“An angel told me.”

“What angel?”

“Um, Jody and I went to the bar and-”

“Wha-”

“And I had to exorcise some demons and then some angels showed up and Gadreel dealt with them and then he told me how I could track down my soul.”

Sam moved his hands onto the tops of Y/N’s arms and gripped her tight. “Gadreel was in town?”

“Yeah and he stopped two angels going nuclear on me plus told me how to get my soul back.”

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Jody must have had her reasons for going against what Dean and he had told her, but Gadreel showing up…

“How do you know it’s not some lie of his?” Sam asked, his hands now gripping too hard. He could tell he was gripping Y/N too harshly, and began to feel bad when Y/N didn’t react to the obvious pain or try to move out of his grip.

“I just know,” Y/N replied in a quiet voice. Sam let go of her.

“How about we discuss this in the morning. It’s been a long day.”

“Fine.” Y/N turned and got back into Sam’s bed, crawling from one side to the other and Sam could see everything.

Everything.

Sam climbed into the bed after Y/N and before she could reach for her book again, Sam put a hand out and stroked Y/N’s back. She shifted to face him.

“Sam?”

Sam sat on his heels, kneeling on his bed.

“I know you can’t show me love, at the moment, but… could you let me lead, tonight, y’know, if you want to do anything?” Sam asked, pursing his lips slightly.

He watched Y/N closely as she appeared to weigh up her options. “Okay.”

Without saying another word, Sam’s right hand reached out towards Y/N’s face and then cradled the soft skin of her left cheek. His touch was electric.

“Mmmmmnnn,” Y/N moaned.

Sam shuffled closer.

“Wait, wait,” Y/N said, her nostrils flared. “Okay you need to take a shower.”

Embarrassed, Sam gave his left armpit an exploratory sniff. “Uh, I’ll be back in ten.”

“Who said you were going to shower by yourself?”

*

They let the water run for a few minutes, letting the water heat up, before both stepping under the shower’s roar. The heat of the water and the closeness of Y/N made Sam feel good. Steam flowed around them and it wasn’t long before they were both soaked. Finding the soap, Sam lathered himself up and then started soaping up Y/N, letting her tease his cock and clean him at the same time.

“May I?” Y/N asked, having rinsed the suds from his now painfully hard cock.

Nodding, Sam gasped as Y/N went down and took his dick in her mouth, teasing the tip with her tongue before gently working the rest of him into her mouth. Shielding Y/N from the shower with his back, Sam gently gripped Y/N’s head as she began to work up a rhythm, letting the backs of her teeth gently claw his length, and flicking his tip with her tongue each time she returned there.

“MMMmmmmmmmmmnnnnnngghhh,” Sam moaned. He instinctively thrust in time with Y/N’s moves. He could feel himself close to coming, but he didn’t want to come in Y/N’s mouth.

“Okay, okay,” Sam said huskily, pulling Y/N away from his throbbing cock. He gently pulled her up towards him and started kissing Y/N, biting her bottom lip slightly to make her open her mouth. Teasing Y/N with his tongue, he tasted his own pre-come and shivered.

Making Y/N put her arms around his shoulders, Sam pushed her against the tiles, the shower flowing over both of them, and lifted Y/N’s left leg up onto his right hip and let Y/N ease him inside of herself. Sam’s thrusts were eager and desperate, but he kept his pace just slow enough to stop him plunging over the edge, for the minute.

“Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnmmmmmmmmmmgggghhh!” Y/N cried out, her first orgasm almost sending Sam over. But he kept going, determined to make the most of their time together.

Letting the water caress them both, Sam started varying his thrusts and leaning backwards ever so slightly, hitting that spot even more than before.

And then Sam felt Y/N’s walls tremble around him and his thrusts slowed, desperate not to follow her, but… “Sam please,” Y/N begged.

He needed to go faster, and his eyes fluttered as Y/N pressed her nails into his skin and he sped up his thrusts. Feeling their collective need  build, Sam hoped that Y/N would come again before he inevitably did, each thrust taking him closer to the brink.

“MMMMMuuuuunnnnnnnggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!” Y/N cried out, her walls spasming around Sam’s dick and it was enough.

Sam’s release was so needed and he had to keep pumping into Y/N, spilling into her with each slowing thrust. “NNNNNNNNmmmmmmmmmuuuuuummgggggh!” Sam yelled and as he finished, he quickly sought Y/N’s lips and kissed and sucked and kissed and sucked.

“I… love… you,” Sam groaned throatily.

“I… love… you… too…” Y/N groaned back, trying to sound genuine. Sam knew she couldn’t mean it at the moment, but he appreciated Y/N making an effort.


	6. The Warm Light Of Day

Dean was pouring a coffee for Jody when Sam and Y/N stumbled into the kitchen that morning. Jody had already complained about noises in the night and Dean was feeling slightly jealous that he’d not been called upon during the night. Not that he’d heard any of it, having had his headphones on the entire time.

“Morning,” Jody said grumpily.

“Morning,” Sam replied as he and Y/N sat down at the table.

Handing Jody her cup of coffee, Dean asked out of habit, “Coffee?”

“Please,” Y/N asked.

“Sure,” replied Sam.

Cups made up and handed out, Dean sat down with everyone and felt silence awkwardly descend upon the table. Dean couldn’t handle the quiet.

“So, Jody, you heading off this morning?” Dean asked.

“Yep, soon as I’ve finished this coffee. I want to be back before evening,” Jody said in a voice slightly higher than usual. Dean noticed her pull a hand nervously through her short hair.

“Thanks for helping out, Jody,” Dean said giving her a smile.

Jody smiled back nervously and sipped her coffee. Dean knew something had happened last night, before he and Sam had returned to the Bunker, but no one had told him yet and he did not like being in the dark.

“Something happen while we were gone?”

Before Sam could motion for Y/N not to say anything, she said, “Jody and I went to a bar. There were some demons there, but we handled them, then some angels showed up and Gadreel took care of them and then told me how I might track down my soul.”

“Oh… this cure sound legit?” Dean asked. He was feeling a little numb from the news that Gadreel had been in town.

“I’ve got the necessary supplies, but Sam wouldn’t let me go get them from my chest last night,” Y/N replied.

Dean frowned and looked over at Sam who seemed really interested in his coffee.

“So rather than work straight away at curing Y/N, you decided to have sex instead? Seriously?!” Dean shouted.

Sam calmly put his coffee cup down. “I didn’t think we could trust Gadreel’s intel,” he said coldly.

“I can see that you three have got things you need to discuss,” Jody said, getting up from her seat. “I’m going to get going.”

“Let me walk you out,” Dean said, getting up from his seat, leading the way.

At the top of the stairs above the incident room, Jody stopped and gently touched Dean on the arm. “Hey.”

“Sorry, for back there,” Dean apologised, as he turned to face Jody.

“Listen, I’ve never had something like what the three of you have, Dean. Most people never do, but I see that the both of you are invested in that woman. That you both love Y/N. But what are you afraid of?”

Dean rubbed his jaw and drew in a breath. “I’m afraid I’ll lose both of them. Sam and I… this Gadreel thing… Y/N loved Sam first and if he goes, I think Y/N will go with him,” Dean said, expressing a fear he’d been feeling since the motel room after they’d saved Karen.

“Then sort your crap out, Dean Winchester. I heard what that ghost said to the two of you last night,” Jody replied, exasperated.

“But Sam, he just, keeps blocking me out. He only spends time with me when Y/N insists on being around the both of us.”

“Build on that!” Cried Jody, slapping Dean on his arm. “I’m no relationship counsellor, but what you have with Sam, what you both have with Y/N - that looks to me like it’s worth building on. So don’t give up!”

Jody let go of Dean and began walking towards the Bunker’s entrance. Dean followed. Jody opened the huge metal door and Dean breathed in the rush of fresh morning air.

“Jody,” Dean said.

“Yeah?”

“Take care of yourself.”

“You too,” replied Jody as she stepped through the door and closed it behind her.

“DEAN!” Shouted Sam from the depths of the Bunker.

‘What now?’ Dean thought to himself, as he jogged back down towards the kitchen.

“DEAN!” Sam shouted again. “DEAN!”

“I’m here, I’m here!” Dean yelled before properly registering the scene in the kitchen. Sam was tied to a chair with rope.

Pulling out a pocket knife, Dean began to cut away Sam’s bindings. “What happened?”

“Some of that knockout powder of hers, she must have found a spare pouch. Keys are gone: she’s breaking into where her chest is stored.”

Dean left Sam to finish getting out of the ropes and ran towards the storage closet that they’d managed to stow the chest in. He ran out of the kitchen and towards the closet. His shoes pounded the smooth flooring. Of course Dean wanted Y/N to get her soul back, but he couldn’t help sharing some of Sam’s fears that Gadreel’s solution was a dangerous dud.

Reaching the closet, Dean’s heart sunk as he saw the door open and Y/N hunched over the chest, busy mixing and shaking things together. As he drew closer, he could see that Y/N was sucking a liquid up into a syringe through a hypodermic needle.

His feet skidding slightly on the floor, Dean grabbed Y/N’s right arm as she was about to plunge the needle into her left arm, tourniquet already secured.

“What the hell, Y/N?” Dean yelled.

“I’m finding my soul, Dean,” Y/N replied coolly. “Let go of me.”

“Dean!” Sam cried out from behind.

“Hey!” Sam reached the pair of them.

“Look, the ingredients aren’t going to make things worse, I’ve double checked. It’ll just make things easier to see,” Y/N, annoyance in her voice.

“What things?” Dean asked.

“My soul! So let go!” Y/N pulled against Dean’s hold and Dean let go in shock as he heard Y/N’s bones break, but they healed in no time at all and in one swift movement, Y/N plunged the needle into her left arm and pushed the plunger down. Pulling the needle out and taking off the tourniquet, Y/N flexed her left arm.

Dean stood back, wary of what was going to happen next.

“Anything?” Sam asked.

“It’s… it’s…”

Dean studied Y/N as she appeared to look at things that the two of them couldn’t see. She got up from the floor and walked between him and Sam.

“Y/N?” Dean called.

Y/N started running.

“Fuck’s sake,” Dean shouted chasing after Y/N, Sam not far behind.

“What was in that needle, Dean?!” Sam yelled as they followed Y/N, who was surprisingly fast.

“I have no idea!”

They reached the library and Y/N skidded to a halt. She was stood in the centre of the room, looking at one particular patch of air, reaching her hand out towards it. Dean was beginning to think that Y/N was seeing things and then he felt his ears pop.

A blinding orb of light erupted from thin air and engulfed Y/N. As soon as it had started it had gone, disappearing in the vicinity of Y/N’s heart.

“What was that?” Dean shouted, his ears not quite right again yet.

Y/N beamed a smile at Dean and Sam. “A piece of my soul.”

And the look behind Y/N’s eyes, the honesty, humanity and love that was there, Dean could tell they were step closer to getting the real Y/N back. And she was sharing that small look of love with both of them.

Without warning, Y/N rushed towards Dean and Sam, pulling them both into a hug. Dean could feel Y/N breathing the two of them in. Sam stroked Y/N’s hair while Dean felt his right hand drift down to the curve of Y/N’s back.

“Is all of your soul in the Bunker?” Sam asked hopefully.

Y/N prised her face away from the brothers’ torsos and looked between the two of them. “Come on, whenever has something like this been that easy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew.
> 
> That's the end of this part. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Don't worry, there's still more to come. In the meantime, feel free to leave comments and kudos and don't forget that you can always check in with me at [Dreams from the Bunker](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
